Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror
by LunarBlaze
Summary: It's been several years since the Silence Uprising and now the sole heir of the Ryuusaga manor has been born. It's time for him to have an adventure of his own.
1. Prologue: Light is Captured in a Mirror

_**Hello readers and authors and random people who-just-so-happened-to-be-curious-on-what-this-story is-about. For those of you who have read my Soul Eater fic and my other Fairy Tail fic, I know what you're possibly thinking. "You should be working on your SE fic so you can move on with your FT fic" or "Why are you already working on a sequel when you should be working on your other stories." Truth be told, I was having another writer's block and this was the only idea that appeared in my head. So I went along with it and started this. Anyways, here is the sequel to Journey of the Scarred Light. For those of you who have read Saint Parallel can't save you now by Fatherfail, you'll know why I'm making a sequel, but if you haven't, you'll find out soon enough. Anyways, if you guys read the summary then you'll know that I am NOT requesting for OCs. I will only ask those that I want to send in an OC to send one (I might ask a favor/question, but other than that, that will be my only exception). Read, enjoy, review!**_

**Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror**

**Prologue: Light is Captured in a Mirror**

Darkness ensnared the empty halls. Only quiet footsteps could be heard echoing. It didn't belong to a man or a woman but to a child. The child quickly made his way down the halls. "I need to find out what's in it." He only had one chance to find out before it was gone. The boy began to slow down and then fully stopped in front of a door with engravings on the frame (the engravings told about a rebellion). The boy opened the door and in the room were many books and shelves. The light from the moon pierced through the darkness and gave the things in the room light a pale blue glow.

The light shined on the boy that had entered. He was no older than nine years old. He had messy dark oak hair, dark oak eyes, and tanned skin. At the moment, he was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. "No... no... no- here it is!" The brunette took out a book with a dark blue cover and back and a dark gray spine. It was wrapped in chains engraved with runes. He had been wondering what was in the book that made it so dangerous. Without hesitation, the child formed a small blade of light with his index and middle fingers and cut the chains off. Before he could open the book, he heard people running and screaming his name. He didn't have much time before he was caught. _"It's now or never!"_ As he opened the book, someone ran into the library. He appeared to be in his twenties. The man looked almost identical to the child except he had light chestnut hair and was a bit tanner than him. He was wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt and white sweatpants.

"What are you doing! I told you to stay away from that book!" the man shouted.

"Why! I want to know why this book is so dangerous!" the boy retaliated angrily.

"That book _KILLS_ people! I don't want to lose you alright!" the man yelled, walking closer to the boy.

"It's. Just. A. Stupid. Myth!" The boy tried using his magic but instead, he swiped the book open. Black-colored runes began to swirl around the boy. Eventually, the runes pressed themselves against his body. Burning pain pulsed through him, causing him to scream.

"NO! Light Dragon's Thrusting Claw!" Light wrapped around the man's hand as he clawed the book out of the child's hands. The runes disappeared and the pages of the book were shredded and burnt. The boy was lying on the ground, gasping and writhing in pain. In the boy's eyes, all he could see was fuzzy shapes, and all he could hear was mumbling. All he could feel was leftover pain wracking his body while his mind was in a complete haze. His mind was quickly engulfed in darkness.

_**This is by far my shortest prologue ever. In fact, the shortest chapter I've ever made. Anyways, the first chapter should be uploaded in a little bit. But the way chapters will be connected is going to something completely different than I have ever done. If this system doesn't work, I'll have to redo the story. Wish me luck, guys. Bye for now.**_

_**PS You guys are more than welcomed to guess how the prologue came to be or offer random ideas that popped up in your head while you were reading.**_

_**PSS There's a chance I might post another FT story about another one of my OCs but I'm not sure yet.**_

_**PSSS Until JotSL (Journey of the Scarred Light) is finished, this story will only be updated when I have no inspiration for my other stories.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Light can Bring Magic

_**Told you guys that this would be uploaded soon afterwards. For the system of this story, I'll explain it after a few chapters unless you guys understand the system just fine. Anyways, I'm actually wavering on the OC thing but we'll see what happens. Onto the chapter now!**_

**Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror**

**Chapter 1: Light can Bring Magic and Adventure**

Light began to shift through the curtains in a room. The room had a medium sized bed, a wardrobe, several toys and books scattered across the room, a small oak desk, a large white chest, and two large windows. In the bed, a figure began to shift in the bed. The door slowly opened to reveal a man in his early forties. "It's time to get up, Master Raigeki. Breakfast is almost ready." The sleepy child lazily sat up and stretched. He had tousled oak-brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. He looked about six or seven years old. As soon as the haze left his mind, Raigeki excitedly jumped down from his bed and ran towards the door.

"Today's my birthday! Today's my birthday!" Raigeki cheered, jumping with excitement. "Hey, Henry, is father home from his mission yet?" The servant, Henry, shook his head. The brunette looked down sadly, knowing that his dad said he would be back by his birthday. His father recently began to leave the house more often than ever before, saying that it was either urgent or necessary.

"Cheer up, Master Raigeki. Your father will be back before your birthday is over. Now let's go eat." Raigeki looked up at the man, slightly glaring at him.

"I told you. You don't have to call me _Master_ Raigeki. I just want to be called _Raigeki_. JUST Raigeki," Raigeki replied. Despite being a noble's son, he didn't like being called Master because he felt like the title didn't belong to him. It also made him feel out of place. "Alright, Ma- Raigeki. Hurry and change your clothes. All of the maids and servants have a birthday surprise for you," Henry explained as he closed the door behind him. Raigeki changed out of his sleeping wear and changed into a black t-shirt and shorts. The brunette walked out his room and towards the dining room. His mind was filled with questions about his dad. As he continued thinking, he accidentally bumped into one of the maids.

"Happy birthday, Raigeki!" the blue-haired maid congratulated.

"Thanks, Ellen!" Raigeki thanked. Ellen was one of the first maids to work for Raigeki's dad. She's Raigeki's only real friend since she had been taking care of Raigeki since he was a baby. Ellen is also the only one who doesn't have a tendency to call Raigeki 'Master Raigeki'. "So what's this 'big surprise', Ellen? I've been hearing some whispering between the maids and servants."

"Sorry~ that's a secret. But you better hurry, though. The surprise will be worth it," Ellen answered, earning a nod from the brunette. The two made their way to the dining room and went inside. The curtains were wide open and a huge banner that said 'Happy Birthday!' on it hanged above the two center windows. On the table, huge assortments of food were spread across the table. All of the staff were standing behind the table as if they were waiting for more people.

"It's not a surprise, Ellen. You guys do the same thing every year," Raigeki stated unenthusiastically as Ellen giggled at reply. Silently, one of the side doors opened and closed. As the child continued to question the maid, the guest stepped behind the boy.

"But this year is different." Raigeki jumped in surprise and turned around to see a man in his late twenties. He had spiky chestnut hair, tanned skin, and the same eyes as Raigeki. He was wearing a short-sleeved white jacket, a dark yellow shirt with a few tears underneath, jeans, and white shoes. "Happy seventh birthday, Raigeki. I kept my promise just like I said I would." Raigeki hastily hugged his dad like there was no tomorrow.

"I-I didn't k-know if you co-come back b-by my b-birthday. You-You ha-haven't been ho-home for a m-month," Raigeki stammered as he hugged his dad even tighter. His dad could only smile at his son's reaction. It was natural for Raigeki to worry about him after awhile.

"I promise. I'll make up for the time I've been gone, Rai. After you eat breakfast, I want you to meet me in the field, alright?" Raigeki's father explained, earning an eager nod from his son. Raigeki ran towards the table and sat down, eating to his heart's contents. "Ellen, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course, Lord Hikari." Hikari and Ellen walked upstairs and into the library. Hikari opened some of the curtains and closed the grand door. He sat down in of the chairs near a window while the blue-haired maid just stood. "What do you need, sir? I-I'm not being fired, am I?"

"No, you've been doing a wonderful job actually. I just want to thank you for taking care of my son after all these years. It is because of this, if you need a favor, any favor, you're more than welcomed to ask for one," Hikari replied. Ellen shook her head.

"N-No, sir. It's fine. You've given me home and that's more than enough. Looking after Raigeki is a joy as well," Ellen said, smiling at the same time.

"I see." Hikari stood up and walked back towards the door. "then continue making my son happy, Ellen-chan." Hikari walked out of the library, leaving a shocked Ellen behind.

"_Is he… is he really that grateful?"_

_Field_

"So are you ready to hear the news, Raigeki?" asked Hikari as Raigeki nodded eagerly. "Alright then. I'll be teaching you magic from this point on." Raigeki's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Really? ! This is awesome! Will I be able to learn the same magic as you, father? !" Raigeki jumped up and down happily until Hikari shook his head. "Why not! ?"

"Dragon Slayer cannot be taught by a human. It can be inherited but that rarely happens." The younger brunette stared at the ground, disappointed by the news. "But I can teach you light magic and you can try to get as close to Dragon Slayer magic as you want."

"Really? ! Let's start then, father!"

"Not today. I just brought you out here so I could tell you this and the other news I have before you run off." He was going to add 'in disappointment' but he didn't want his storm off in anger then.

"What's the other news?"

"We're going to go visit a friend of mine today. So meet me in the front yard in one hour so we can go." Raigeki nodded and ran off to spend whatever time he had left to play with Ellen. Hikari laughed at his son's enthusiasm. Raigeki was too much like his father.

_**And there we go. Anyways, after the next chapter, I'm going to stop updating this story and move on with my other two stories. I'll possibly make more stories concerning my OCs (probably since I like explaining my OCs pasts). Okay, I'm done with announcements.**_

_**Raigeki: But it's my birthday!**_

_**Me: AH! H-How did you get in here?**_

_**Raigeki: -innocent voice- Through the back door you never lock.**_

_**Me: …Whatever. Until ne-**_

_**Raigeki: Wait! I don't want to be the only one in here so… if you want an OC from one of Summer's stories or from another OC story (it can be from your own or from someone else's or you can even make up your own to have for a visit. But to do that you have to give full name and personality [appearance if you want to]) in the AN room then suggest in the reviews and/or PMs along with story's name! Okay. I'm done.**_

_**Me: -_-" Finally. Until next time, bye for now… (And hopefully I remember to lock that stupid door too.)**_


	3. Chapter 2: Light Revealed

_**Hello~ here is the second chapter (third chapter if you count the prologue) of the sequel. I'm getting inspiration again so I will be working on the other stories as soon as I get a good idea again. Anyways, here's the chapter. (I'm still accepting AN guests. In fact, I think I might accept them the whole story. We'll see) Read and review please!**_

**Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror**

**Chapter 2: Light Revealed in a Titan's Presence**

"So where are going we, dad? You never told me where we're going," Raigeki asked innocently. Hikari smirked at his son's impatience. Raigeki would only use 'dad' when he was extremely impatient.

"We're going to Bermin where an old friend of mine lives," Hikari replied as his son's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You mean one of heroes of the Silence Uprising! ?" Raigeki questioned happily. Hikari nodded in agreement causing Raigeki to jump out of his seat. "I get to meet another hero of the Silence*!"

"Now, now, Raigeki. I need you to calm down before the carriage driver thinks that something happened back here. We should be there in a few minutes, tho-" The carriage came to a sudden halt, making the younger Ryuusaga to fall out of his seat while the older Ryuusaga stood up. "Raigeki, stay in the carriage." Hikari ran out the carriage's door and saw several mages surrounding him. None of them had any visible stamps and they were all a mixed group too. They were all smirking and smiling deviously ar Hikari.

"You must be a noble by the looks of your carriage," one of the huskier mages said.

"And if I am? I don't bend that easily to weak threats like you guys," mocked Hikari, making two of the men charge at him. One summoned a sword by using Exquip while the other used Solid Script. "I'm surprised you're mages. Your energy must be really weak if my senses didn't pick it up." He expertly dodged both attacks and kicked both of men back into the group.

"Just who do you think you are! ?" a lanky man shouted.

"I'm surprised that none of you had heard of me. Oh well." Light wrapped around Hikari's hands as he took a step forward. "This is going to hurt."

"F-Father!" The light dissipated as Hikari turned around to see the Exquip mage from before holding Raigeki by the neck. Raigeki was thrashing in his position. Despite how strong he tried to sound, great fear was evident in his voice. "F-Father, h-help me!"

"What are you going to do now, you stupid noble?" the mage challenged. "You can't attack me or he'll suffer. Like this." The man summoned a short steel sword and slowly cut Raigeki's arm. The child began to scream in pain causing Hikari to shutter. Before he could cut Raigeki again, a shining fist slammed into his face. "What the?" The older Ryuusaga swiftly grabbed Raigeki and set him on his back.

"Don't you EVER make my son scream like that again. Now, get out of here." Hikari took a step back and breathed in light. "Light Dragon's… Roar!" A huge beam of light shot out from his mouth and toward the rogue mages. The rogues aimlessly scrambled around before the beam hit their surroundings. "Get. Away. From. Here. NOW." The mages shrieked in fear and ran away from the carriage. Sighing, Hikari carried his son back into the carriage. _"I can't believe I almost lost it back there."_ Hikari rested his head against his hands. After a few minutes, Raigeki woke up, sleepily looking at his dad.

"Father, what happened…?" Raigeki asked, sitting up. As he turned to face his dad, Raigeki grabbed his arm, wincing at the pain.

"You passed out after I got you back from those rogues." Hikari pulled his son into a tight embrace, confusing Raigeki. "I'm so sorry, Raigeki. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"It's okay, father. To me, you saving me is what matters." Raigeki grinned brightly at Hikari and returned the same embrace only faster. Before the two could continue their conversation, the carriage came to a slow halt. Raigeki peered out of the window and saw a huge mansion about the same size as his (although he also thought it could have been bigger).

"Lord Hikari, we have arrived at the Tsubasa estate in Bermin," announced the coach driver while Hikari and Raigeki got out.

"Thank you, Elijah. Why don't you relax in the town while we're gone. It's the least I can do for making you do this on short notice," the brunette replied, receiving a word of thanks from Elijah. The two walked up the huge steel gates as two guards blocked their way. "I am Hikari Ryuusaga, Light Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and lord of Ennersville. And this is my son, Raigeki Ryuusaga, heir to the Ryuusaga estate. We're here to pay a visit to Lord Izaya Tsubasa, Lady Aoi Tsubasa, and their son, Roxas Tsubasa**." The two guards stepped to side, shouting something in a foreign language. Shortly afterwards, the iron gates opened to reveal the path to the manor. Once the two arrived at the doorstep, the door opened to reveal one of the servants of the household. The servant escorted the two into a room with a burning fireplace, two chairs around it, a couch off to the side, and several shelves filled with books. In one of the chairs, there was a man with short red hair reading a book. He was much older than Hikari.

"I'm surprised you're paying a visit, Hikari," the red haired man replied as he stood up.

"It's my son's seventh birthday and I thought visiting would be one of the best gifts I could give him, Izaya-san," Hikari responded and Raigeki let go of Hikari's hand and ran over to Izaya. "Besides, it's been awhile since I last saw you and Aoi-san in person."

"Dad's told a lot about the Silence! But he always has a hard time telling me about the fights he wasn't in. I really want to hear the one about you fighting Anthony Polganic!" Raigeki begged loudly but eagerly. Izaya gave Hikari 'do-you-really-want-me-to-tell-him' look, receiving a nervous nod from the younger noble. He looked down at the child who was still pleading.

"I guess I could tell you but-" Before Izaya could finish, a woman with black hair and about Izaya's age walked into the room.

"It's nice to see you again, Hikari. Is that your son?" the woman asked. Raigeki stopped his rambling and looked at the woman. The woman smiled at him. "He's very adorable."

"I-I'm not adorable! I-I-I-I-I'm cute!" Raigeki retaliated, covering his mouth once he realized he said 'cute'. The black-haired lady giggled at his hesitant and incorrect response.

"Raigeki, show a little more respect to Aoi-san," Hikari ordered, slightly embarrassed by his son's ramblings.

"It's fine. He's still a child so I don't mind," Aoi replied while Hikari rubbed the back of his head nervously. Izaya quickly glanced at Hikari and then back at Aoi.

"Aoi, could you play with Raigeki? Hikari told me it was his birthday and you've never meant him before so this would be a good time to get to know each other a little," Izaya said. Aoi gave Izaya a suspicious glance but decided to go with it anyways.

"Sure. Let's go play garden okay, Raigeki?" Raigeki gladly nodded and followed Aoi to the garden. Once Aoi and Raigeki reached the garden, the brunette swiftly tagged Aoi and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Catch me if you can!" Raigeki shouted gleefully. It had been awhile since he had last played tag with someone. He didn't know where he was going but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away. After awhile, the child heard the music of an instrument. Before he could figure out where it was coming from, Raigeki bumped into someone. Raigeki rubbed his head and looked at the person he bumped into. It was a boy about Raigeki's age with short red hair with a black streak down the left side of his hair, deep bronze eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a red t-shirt with a picture of a pair of wings on the back and a picture of two intersecting guitars on the front, a pair of faded blue jeans and grey tennis shoes. He also had a wooden, six-string guitar on his back.

"Who are you?" Raigeki asked as he got up. The red-head stared at Raigeki for a few seconds before getting up.

"My name's Roxas Tsubasa. I guess you're Raigeki Ryuusaga right?" Roxas replied as Raigeki nodded in response.

"Raigeki, where are you?" Aoi's voice alarmed Raigeki as he ran off in the opposite direction, pulling Roxas with him.

"What are you doing? !" Roxas shouted. The Ryuusaga didn't answer and just kept running. Raigeki continued to pull Roxas with him until the two stopped behind a rose bush, panting with exhaustion. "Like I said… what are you doing?"

"Playing… tag… of course…" Raigeki panted as he plopped down on the floor. "You wanna… play…? Your mom's… it…" Roxas couldn't help but give Raigeki a quick glance before accepting the idea.

"Fine but we have to work together on this," the red-haired child answered.

"Okay let's do this!" Raigeki quietly exclaimed, regaining his breath. The two were about to have a little fun.

_Inside_

After Aoi and Raigeki left, Izaya turned to Hikari who wasn't even making eye contact anymore and was just staring at the rug. "Care to explain the _real_ reason why you're here, Hikari?" Izaya asked, making the brunette sigh.

"Still the sharpest knife in the drawer I see." A small smile spread across Hikari's face while Izaya folded arms, waiting for an answer. The smile quickly vanished and was replaced by slight dread. "About a few months ago, a book appeared in Ennersville. People say that it kills whoever opens it. At first I didn't believe this, but after awhile, I realized it wasn't just a silly rumor after hearing one of my servants and two of my maids had died. Occasionally, the book left and tormented other towns but it always came back. Eventually, I started to take more missions that were nearby Ennersville to try and gather information. But I had to sacrifice time with my son to do so. But it turns out, the way it kills people is by summoning a human-shaped shadow with no face. It uses magic to kill its victims. I've recently come to the conclusion that the person who made it holds a grudge against me and my son since it started in my land." Not once did the Dragon Slayer look up in his explanation, afraid that if he made eye contact, he would say the wrong detail or something he shouldn't say.

"Who were the victims exactly?" The Light Dragon Slayer closed his eyes, trying to remember all the information he had learned over time.

"None of the victims could use magic. They were all merchants or townspeople or even bandits."

"Is that why you're teaching Raigeki magic?" Hikari looked at Izaya surprised.

"H-How did you know?" Izaya smirked at the question.

"I didn't. I just found out now." Hikari sighed. Of course Izaya would use his wit like that on him. It was one of the easiest ways to get someone to confess something without even trying sometimes.

"It's true though. This is both a gift and a way to protect him. I don't want to lose him. Not after…" He couldn't say it. Hikari didn't want to remember.

"I understand. I'll contact Makarov and Goldfinger and warn them about this book. You said it doesn't go that far from Ennersville so contacting the next two closest towns would be the best option just in case. I'll listen for any rumors like that around Bermin as well, alright?"

"Thank you, Izaya-san."

"It's the least I can do. I'll make sure to let Aoi know too." Hikari nodded in agreement. Before they could say anything else, Aoi walked in carrying a sleeping Raigeki and guiding a tired Roxas.

"Raigeki fell asleep when we took a break from our game of tag," Aoi commented. "He's like a little ball of energy that doesn't run out of energy until it stops moving." Aoi slowly put Raigeki on the sofa, allowing him curl up into a small ball on the soft fabric. Roxas slowly copied Raigeki's actions and fell asleep on the other side of the sofa.

"I guess we should get going. Raigeki got to play and meet the three of you so that's what matters right?" Before Hikari could go get Raigeki, Izaya grabbed Hikari's shoulder.

"He still wants to hear the battle doesn't he? And I'm sure that he wants to play with Roxas some more as well. Besides, it would be better if we both explained to Aoi about our conversation," Izaya insisted. The brunette knew he wasn't going to get away that easily but he at least tried. As Raigeki and Roxas slept, both Hikari and Izaya explained to Aoi about the book that killed people when it was opened. Once the seven-year-olds woke up, Izaya told Raigeki the battle between him and Anthony Polganic. The two children began playing with each other after the story was finished. Once the day was over, the two left the manor and headed back home. On the way back, both had fallen asleep. The dreams that would haunt their sleep would not be forgotten easily.

**References:**

***Raigeki somewhat doesn't know what an uprising is at his current age so he uses the word Silence as a reference to it. As it gets older he'll start using uprising or rebellion instead.**

****Hikari learned about Roxas through a letter from Izaya.**

_**And that's the end. I got lazy at the end, but that's because this chapter had a ton of dialogue and I really didn't think that any of that stuff at the end was immensely important to the story. Besides, the ending and the beginning of the next chapter is important to keep in mind later on. It will (loosely) connect to future chapters.**_

_**Raigeki: I always h-**_

_**Me: Don't give away what kind of dream you had! It would ruin the surprise!**_

_**Raigeki: But I'm sure the readers wouldn't be reading this far so what's the problem?**_

_**Me: You NEVER know!**_

_**Raigeki: You're so overly dramatic.**_

_**Me: You were weak when you were little.**_

_**Raigeki: Drama queen!**_

_**Me: Baby!**_

_**Winter (Edo-self): -monotone voice- I'm cutting it off here. Until next time, bye for now.**_

_**Me: HOW DID YOU GET HERE? !**_

_**Raigeki: And Roxas will be joining us next chapter! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Light in a Shrouded Dream

_**Hey, everyone! I know it's been a month since I last updated. I apologize. School, writer's block, and other things have been preventing me from updating. Here's the newest update for the sequel (again there are no spoilers for my first story). This chapter will contain some foreshadowing but it will be your job to find it.  
>Raigeki why can't we skip this? I hate being reminded of this.<strong>_

_**Me: Just be glad we're not showing yours.**_

_**Raigeki: -_-**_

_**Roxas: Wow… for once you've actually gone completely silent.**_

_**Raigeki: -_-lll**_

_**Me: …This is… uhhh… awkward… -looks at Roxas- And how did you get in here! I thought I set up the Uverright statue so people I didn't want in here to come in.**_

_**Roxas: Well, it failed just like just like it had for Ed.**_

_**Me: …Let's just get to the story before I kill the two of you.**_

_**Roxas: Wow. Violent.**_

**Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror**

**Chapter 3: Light in a Shrouded Dream**

It was dark. Not like night time dark but pitch black dark where you couldn't see anything. Hikari was wandering through the darkness, looking for a way out. There was no up, down, left, or right. Just darkness. Even his magic failed to illuminate in the shadows. After awhile, he bumped into something. It was a glass wall with a few scratches and marks etched across it. The marks made it difficult see through it, but when looked at closely, it was somewhat transparent. Peering closely, the light mage could see a faint figure standing up. Behind the figure was another silhouette but much taller. Hikari's eyes widened once he made out the first figure. He began pounding on the glass, but when he tried to shout, his voice was no louder than air itself. It didn't echo. It was silent. He watched the larger figure circle around the smaller one until eventually it started to skewer the figure. The younger one cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground. Hikari's tried shouting once more but it proved useless once again.

The larger silhouette smiled madly as the smaller figure laid on the ground, unmoving. The Dragon Slayer continued to try to scream, but his actions were still futile. The figure raised it sword-shaped arm one last time and plunged it into the young one's chest.

"NO!" Hikari woke in cold sweat. He looked around, trying to remember who he was, where he was, and what has happened. He was Hikari Ryuusaga, brother to the late Maru Ryuusaga, father of Raigeki Ryuusaga, one of the heroes of the Silence Uprising, member of Fairy Tail, former member of Beast Spirit, and lord of Ennersville. He was in his carriage and it was very early in the morning. He had just visited his friend, Izaya; his wife, Aoi; and their son, Roxas, and was heading home but had fallen asleep with his son who was sleeping soundly on his lap. Seeing his son asleep peacefully, Hikari sighed in relief and leaned against the seat. "It was just a nightmare…" Hikari took a deep breath and stared at the window, wondering if what he dreamed would happen just like his brother's death. A cool wind blew through one of the open windows and Raigeki slightly shivered, waking up reluctantly.

"Father… I had a weird dream…" the young Ryuusaga yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Hikari looked down at Raigeki, slightly concerned.

"What about, Raigeki?" the brunette asked. Raigeki looked up at his dad, his expression completely blank.

"I was in a dark room, sitting down in a chair… then this weird person with no face appeared in front of me… I tried screaming, but I couldn't… then I saw you faraway… the thing disappeared and appeared in front of you… you tried attacking it but your magic wasn't working… then the man…" Raigeki's voice trailed off but Hikari understood what his son would have said next. Hikari patted Raigeki's head comfortingly.

"Don't worry. I t was just a dream. Go back to sleep, okay?" Raigeki nodded and closed his eyes, drifting back into sleep. Hikari, however, couldn't even think of sleep. He was too worried about the dreams. _"I don't understand… what could have caused these dreams…"_ Hikari stared out the window and thought. Why would these dreams occur now? Why would Raigeki have a dream too? The whole situation concerned him even more now.

_2 years later_

"Take this!" A storm of hundreds of light needles showered down from the sky, but before a single needle even hit the ground, they were all blown away by a great force. "D-Dang it! Light Magic! Heavenly Claws!" Light enveloped Raigeki's hands and transformed into beast-like hands. Despite staggering a bit, the young mage charged with claws unsheathed. Hikari smirked at his son's efforts. Even though he was close to using light magic similar to Dragon Slayer magic, forming the light into and keeping stabile took a huge toll on Raigeki. Hikari slowly walked to the charging wizard and caught his hand, tossing Raigeki into the air. Raigeki's eyes widened in astonishment and tried breaking his fall by spinning. Not the best option since he fell in reverse rotation. Hikari turned to look at a disorientated Raigeki. "Light Dragon's Gliding Wings." Hikari charged with his light wrapped arms toward Raigeki as he tried sitting up. Once he noticed Hikari dashing toward him, Raigeki closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack. I never came. The little brunette opened one eye to see his dad standing in front of him, his arms not glowing anymore. Hikari gave him a soft smile. "That's enough for today, Rai."

"B-But, father! I want to train some more!" the little mage begged desperately.

Hikari bent down to Raigeki's eye level, looking into his son's pleading eyes. "Sorry but no can do. You've used up all your energy already. You are getting stronger, though. Keep up the good work." Hikari patted his son's head and stood up. "You better get inside. Roxas-kun and Izaya-san will be stopping by for a visit soon. Aoi-san would have come but she was busy." Raigeki eyes lit up and sprang up to his feet, sprinting back into the house. Hikari let out a quiet chuckle. Raigeki and Roxas had become fast friends. But a friendly visit wasn't the case. The Dragon Slayer looked down at the ground, guilty that his son isn't even aware of what's going on. "It's for Roxas' and his own good, though…" While thinking, he slowly and hesitantly pulled out a blue book wrapped in chains. He stared angrily at the book that seemed to give off a faint glow. He had to figure out a way to get rid of it before it caused any more harm, especially to his loved ones.

_**And that is the end of this chapter. Sorry that it's not super long. I kinda rushed. Also I'm just thinking about this now and am I making this story in Hikari's perspective more often than Raigeki's? If I am, then I have some editing to do.**_

_**Raigeki: I really want to get to later chapters already. I'm more awesome later on.**_

_**Roxas: Oh really? Like the time you **_**really**_** impressed some girls in town, especially that one girl L-**_

_**Raigeki: -blushes- Don't bring that up!**_

_**Me: Cut it out, you two. You're such children.**_

_**Raigeki: You can't tell me what to do. We're the same age as you.**_

_**Me: I can change your age and even my age in these ANs and besides, I created you so I can make you disappear just like –snaps fingers- that.**_

_**Raigeki: -rolls eyes- Yeah… sure you can. -sarcasm-**_

_**Me: You're such an immature kid.**_

_**Raigeki: So are you.**_

_**Me: -glares at Raigeki- Shut up.**_

_**Raigeki: You shut up.**_

_**Me: You want a piece of me!**_

_**Raigeki: Bring it, girly!**_

_**Me & Raigeki: -start fighting each other-**_

_**Roxas: While they fight, I'm going to this here. Until next time, bye for now.**_

_**Me & Raigeki: -stop fighting- HEY! DON'T LEAVE US OUT! –look at each other and start fighting again-**_


	5. Chapter 4: Light and Titan in Battle

_**Hello everyone. I finished this chapter earlier but it was on my phone so I couldn't upload it. This chapter will display Roxas and Raigeki's abilities but since they're still growing it won't be amazing. I should have my next one-shot up by tonight. I've been trying to decide which couple to do but now I have finally decided but just know that the next two chapters' couples have been picked but the order has not. Plot of the chapters… sort of done. Only chapter has a finished plot I'm going to go with. Hey, Raigeki, Roxas, did I forget anything?**_

_**Roxas: I don't think so. Oh wait. New Uverright statue you got from Ed.**_

_**Me: Right. I would once again like to thank Ed for the statue. It should definitely keep the groups under control now.**_

_**Raigeki: -in the corner and facing the wall with legs pressed against chest- …**_

_**Me: Uhhh… what's with him?**_

_**Roxas: Aoi trying to kill him from before probably.**_

_**Me: Ohhhh… yeah I warned him AND you but what did you two do? Just wave me off. Have anything to say?**_

_**Raigeki: …**_

_**Roxas: …**_

_**Me: Exactly. Alright, now let the-**_

_**Roxas: Let the chapter begin!**_

_**Me: Hey!**_

**Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror**

**Chapter 4: Light and Titan in Battle for the First Time**

"Hehehe..." Raigeki sat on top of a bookshelf near the grand entrance hall (AN: I have no clue how he got up there. Neither Hikari or Raigeki will tell me). Raigeki got into a cat-like position and stared intently at the doors. After several minutes of waiting and getting cramps, the two Tsubasas walked through the door. The light mage smiled wickedly and pounced. With a loud thud, Raigeki and Roxas crashed onto the floor. Izaya just stared at the two. "One for Ryuusaga! Zero for Tsubasa!" Raigeki cheered happily as Roxas pushed him aside and sat up.

"Next time. Don't do that," Roxas said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why not? Don't tell me you're THAT weak," the young Ryuusaga taunted with an overly confident voice. Roxas usually wouldn't take the bait, but since this was Raigeki challenging him, how could he turn it down?

"You wanna fight? Bring then." The two butted heads with each other but were quickly separated by Izaya and Hikari before they could even start fighting. The fathers looked at each other and sighed. "Put me down!" Raigeki and Roxas demanded, squirming in their fathers' grips.

"You two shouldn't be fighting. You're friends aren't you?" Raigeki glanced at Hikari and gave him a determined look.

"We're BEST friends, father. But... that doesn't mean we can't have a fun fight every now and then. Besides, we weren't going to try to kill each other," the nine year old stated. Hikari looked at Izaya and then at Raigeki.

"Fine. But don't even think about trying to seriously hurt each other. Small scratches and bruises are fine but no huge cuts or anything of the sort." Raigeki's eyes widened in excitement as he got out of his father's grip.

"Alright! Come on, Roxas! The field should be perfect!" The boys ran toward the back door, to the grassy field. From the corner of his eye, the little brunette saw the older red head slightly glare at his father. Once they arrived at the field, waiting at the center of the field was Ellen.

"Hello, Raigeki. Roxas. I had a feeling you two would be stopping by. So what do you two plan on doing today?" the teenaged maid asked.

"We're planning on doing a little sparring," Roxas answered before Raigeki pushed him aside a little.

"Actually, we WERE going to do that but we're going to go into the town for a bit. I heard they just opened a new toy store and I want to check it out," Raigeki said, earning a suspicious glance from his best friend. "Let's go, Roxas!" The little Ryuusaga took off, leaving the two behind.

"I better go after him. Who knows what he actually plans on doing." Roxas quickly went after Raigeki. As the two ran off, Ellen couldn't help but smile at the two. They were a bit strange at times but great friends none the less.

_Ennersville Market Area_

"Oi, Raigeki!" Roxas grabbed Raigeki and steered him into an alley. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to have a little fun, that's what I'm doing. Follow me." Raigeki swiftly pulled himself out of Roxas' grasp and climbed a wood ladder that led up to the rooftops. Deciding it would be better to go after his reckless friend, Roxas hurriedly followed Raigeki up the ladder. "Now just sit back and watch." Raigeki jumped down from the roof and landed on a wood box. He peered around the corner and quickly took four apples from the stand. Before he could make a get away, the owner of the stand started running toward him, yelling. Raigeki stuck his tongue out and dashed into an alley. Only a minute, Raigeki reappeared behind Roxas. "That wasn't as exciting as it usually is but oh well. There's always tomorrow." Roxas looked at Raigeki with slight disbelief. Slight.

"You're joking right? You do this on a daily basis?" Roxas questioned, receiving a quick nod from his best friend. "I knew that you did this but I thought it was every now and then."

"Well it isn't. Come on let's go to the forest. We won't have to worry too much about the owners chasing after us in there." Raigeki quickly threw the apples back into the boxes below, the boxes that belonged to the fruit guy. The rednette stared at Raigeki. "I just do it to annoy them. That's why I was 'unsuccessful' before. I LET them take back their stuff." And with that, Raigeki climbed down from the rooftops and walked into the forest, with Roxas following behind.

_A Few Minutes Later..._

The walk was generally peaceful and quiet with the occasional bird chirp. However, a large crash echoed in the forest and a blue bird began chirping loudly above the boys. "Roxas, is that good?"

"Not in the slightest, Raigeki. Koji, what's going on!" The blue bird flew down and landed on Roxas' shoulder. It chirped rapidly as the crashing became clearer and closer. Shock spread across Roxas' face. Before he could explain what was going on, the trees in front them fell over to reveal two figures. It was two Vulcans both the size of a house. Their fur was a deep green color and their stomachs and faces were a pale violet shade. "We're in their territory... Raigeki, I'll use my guitar magic to create a distraction and then we'll make a run for it. Got i-" When Roxas turned to face Raigeki, the brunette was already charging at the huge primates. "Raigeki, what are you doing!"

"Teaching these stupid monkeys not to mess with us! Light magic: Heaven's Wave!" Waves of light crashed into the Vulcans. Raigeki smirked but it soon disappeared when only one Vulcan was injured. Unfortunately, it wasn't by much. The other Vulcan appeared behind Raigeki and punched his entire back. As Raigeki screamed in pain, Roxas began to play a quick rift with his wooden guitar, firing the music notes at the attacking Vulcan. The music notes bounced off the Vulcan, making Roxas stare in disbelief. Were they really this weak? A grunt brought Roxas' mind out of his thoughts as he looked over at Raigeki. He was still hurting from the punch and the spell he used apparently took up a huge portion of his magic. "I'm not... going to... give up... so soon..." Light wrapped around Raigeki's fists as the light slowly formed into claws. "Light magic... Dragon's Claws...!" The light fully transformed into razor-sharp dragon claws and Raigeki charged at the Vulcans.

"Koji!" The blue bird returned to Roxas, avoiding the attacks from the Vulcans. "Armament!" Koji turned into a bright blue light as Roxas grabbed it. A blue sword with a bird-designed guard came into form only seconds later in his right hand. "Falling Rain." Just as Raigeki did, Roxas charged, joining the fight. Roxas glanced over at Raigeki to see that the Ryuusaga was shredding the Vulcan with his claws. "Surface Slicer." Blue, wave-like energy was released from the blade, cutting the Vulcan. Before the fight could go on, an intimidating roar echoed throughout the forest. The Vulcans hurriedly ran from the two boys in fear of their lives.

"Scaredy cats..." Raigeki fell onto his back right as Roxas did as well.

"We went... overboard you know..." Roxas stated, slightly annoyed by Raigeki.

"But it was fun... better than... fighting against... each other, right...?" Raigeki looked over at the Tsubasa and gave him a toothy grin.

"You're impossible... to understand... sometimes..."

"Shut it... Roxas..." Roxas chuckled a bit at Raigeki's useless attempt to change the topic. Leaves crunched as footsteps approached the duo. They tried to get up but the amount of magic they lost prevented them from doing so. Bushes opened to reveal a little girl with chocolate brown hair, bright amber eyes, and pale skin. She wore a pale red mini dress, black pants, and matching shoes. Raigeki's face immediately lit up with a bright red blush when he saw the girl, making him look away. Roxas smirked at his best friend.

"Are you two okay? Oh and I'm Lyla by the way." She smiled at the two.

_**And that is the girl Roxas tried to mention earlier in the ANs. Raigeki isn't all for looks, but hey, he's only nine at this point so you can't blame him. Besides, it's his first crush and he's SO cute when he blushes!**_

_**Raigeki: -throws a book at my head- DON'T CALL ME CUTE!**_

_**Me: -evil aura surrounds me- I'm… going to… kill you…**_

_**Raigeki: Sure you will.**_

_**Me: -takes out two very, VERY long and sharp katanas-**_

_**Raigeki: O.O –gets up and runs-**_

_**Me: GET BACK HERE!**_

_**Roxas: Well, this just took a wrong turn again. I'm going to end it for Blaze and Raigeki so until next time, bye for now!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Light Opens the Door

_**Hello people! I know what I said before but inspiration is dead is right now for my other stories. And I said in the prologue, this story would be a last resort if I have no inspiration. Besides, Ed-kun did his version of this chapter so I thought… why not do my version soon afterwards? I don't have a lot to say and the OCs won't appear for awhile since I want all of my inspiration around when they're here. Well, enjoy.**_

**Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror**

**Chapter 5: Light Opens the Door**

"Well, there they go. Are you truly okay with that?" Izaya asked as Hikari shook his head a bit.

"No, but if we had told them to go play outside they'd have probably done so anyway. It's better if they do it with a clear conscience," he answered as he walked towards a door on the left wall. The door was quite big and along the frame, it depicted the Silence Uprising, Hikari's personal memorial to the event.

"Okay, so what exactly do you want me to do?" Izaya asked again. The Ryuusaga performed a few spell signs and made the barrier protecting the room disappear. "And when did you learn barrier magic?" Hikari glanced back at the Tsubasa with mock confidence.

"Oh, ever since I was born." However, as the doors opened, Hikari's expression changed greatly. "I wasn't the one who set it up. I had one of my servants do it for me. They showed me how to dispel it, but once dispelled it can't be resealed for 24 hours. This could be bad if we fail and someone comes in during that time." Hikari didn't like the idea of it failing but there was nothing he could do about it if it did. Beyond the door was a huge library with three grand windows overlooking the town of Ennersville. The shelves almost reached the high ceiling and there was one large oak table in the center of the room.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why you need me here." Izaya said, walking up to one of the shelves. One book caught his eye and that was a blue book wrapped in chains. Hikari stared at the book a bit, knowing how much damage it has done. "Are you wanting to destroy it or something else?" The Dragon Slayer walked past Izaya and grabbed the book. He wanted the get rid of the book so badly, but he needed to find the creator.

"No, if I destroy it whoever made it will just send something like it out. I don't want it destroyed yet." Hikari tossed the book with Izaya catching it with one hand. "I want to find the person responsible for making it, and bring them to justice." The Ryuusaga balled his fists and tensed up. "If they think that they can mess with my family and get away with it, they are surely mistaken." The idea of losing more of his family made Hikari sick. He had already lost Astra and Maru. If Hikari were to lose Raigeki, he would surely be driven over the edge.

"That's why. You think Spades or Alice could track the person down." The Titan mage stated, receiving a nod. Izaya looked back at the book. "Then we'll have to open it up." Hikari's eyes widened. He knew all too well what that book could do and he did not want to see first-hand how that thing kills people.

"W-What? You mean there's no other way?" Hikari shook as he asked. He couldn't risk Izaya's life or anyone else's. "What about the kids? They're out in the field!" Izaya shook his head.

"Don't worry; I have Koji watching over Roxas at all times whenever we leave Bermin or if he's alone. Currently, they're in town playing. The magic won't reach them. Besides, the spell won't even leave the room so your servants are okay as well." Hikari sighed and nodded. All of the years he had known the Tsubasa, Izaya would never lie in such a serious moment. "Also, I just need to look at the first page. All books have the author on the first page. The magic is always focused either in the lock, which always has to be intact, and this one isn't, or it's focused on the middle of the page." Izaya said, looking back at the book but mainly at the lock. Hikari stared at the chains. Restraining and sealing that book was quite hard the first time.

"Alright, open it up then." Hikari tensed up as the chains undid themselves; a low growling emitting from the book. Izaya opened the book and chaos unfolded in an instant. The book flew open and a large whirlwind of spells, mainly shadowy forms of fire, ice, water, and earth, flew around the room, setting the books a blaze with black flames, drenching them in black liquid that froze instantly, or implanting black stones into the walls. Roars of pain and agony could be heard as small bursts of fire and lava spurted everywhere, setting the place even further ablaze. Stone spears, ice swords, and wind-based orbs flew through the air, impaling the walls and roof. Hikari was forced to take a few steps back. However, Izaya was sent flying against a frozen book shelf. The whole mess of it all scared Hikari to the core. If this is what the book was capable, the creator had to be very powerful.

Hikari kept his ground despite the fear running through him. Then the shadows all began to change shape. They began fusing together and took the shape of black runes. They flew at Hikari with incredible speed. "I only have one chance..." Hikari began devouring the light around him. However, the fear stopped the intake of light and something else began taking its place. Hikari's mind slowly began to become hazy. _"Wh-What's... going on...?"_

_**"Let your instincts take over, Hikari... let us hear your roar..."**_

Hikari's mind instantly blanked out. His roar rang out, echoing through the house and across Ennersville. The runes began to tremble and slowly retreat back to the book. Hikari tried to regain his thoughts but his mind remained blank. However, once the runes only surrounded the book, the Dragon Slayer's thoughts returned. Hikari surrounded his hands with light and hurriedly shut the book, allowing the chains to seal the book once again. Hikari panted as his thoughts rushed through his mind. This mental rush had never occurred before not even in Edolas.*

"What was that?" Hikari asked as he dropped the book on the floor and leaned against a wall. Izaya slowly but steadily stood, obviously in pain.

"I think that was the spell that killed people. It seemed to only target you," Izaya panted, breathing heavily.

"But why?" Hikari glanced at it, putting his hand on his forehead to stop the oncoming head ache. "You're the bigger threat of the two of us. You've got more potential than me and you've got more power. Why would it target me?" The light mage ran his fingers through his hair. The single event was making the younger lord very confused and even more fearful than before.

"There are only two options. One is that you were right and whoever made it is targeting your family because of some grudge. Or it could be a theory I have and the person who made Mirror Death is trying to throw me off of it." Hikari looked at Izaya. He had another theory? "The book's title is Mirror Death. I could make that out before the spell activated and blew me back." Hikari shook his head. The title was the least important thing at the moment and he was well aware what it was.

"I know that. People have been calling the book that here in Ennersville recently. I'm wanting to know what this other theory is." Hikari really wanted answers and maybe the second theory could help.

"That's something I can't divulge yet. It's proven to be false anyway, but I can't let it go for some reason," Izaya said as Hikari just continued to stare.

However, the back door slammed open and an exhausted Raigeki and Roxas came through the door. The flames had burned out, but the damage still remained. "W-What happened?" Raigeki asked as he looked around the library, eventually ending up staring at Mirror Death. "And what is that book?" Hikari noticed Raigeki had seen the book but he knew it was useless hiding something that has already been seen. However, he couldn't let Raigeki know anything about the book.

"This? It's nothing. Just a book that Izaya-san brought with him to lend to me." The young Ryuusaga looked at his father unbelievingly.

"Really? Then what happened to the library? Is that what 'nothing' does?" Raigeki tapped his foot and looked at Hikari, expecting an explanation.

"No, that wasn't nothing. There was a prank that Izaya-san had set in it to get me when I opened it. He had made it more powerful than he intended and it got out of control." Hikari knew it was the worse lie in history but nothing else would have made sense.

"Okay, even I know how much of a lie that is." Raigeki didn't back down. "Father, tell me what that book is already." Hikari shook his head. Raigeki couldn't know.

"No, I've already told you what it is; nothing."

"Then why are there chains wrapped around it?"

"I placed those around it to keep it shut." Raigeki found something funny about that.

"Why does it need to keep shut?" Raigeki was really pushing Hikari's buttons.

"No reason. It's so it doesn't get dusty."

"Then are you planning to do that to all of these books?" Hikari was close to his last nerve.

"No, I'm not!"

"Then what makes it so special?" That was it.

"This book kills people!" Hikari shut up as soon as he realized what he said and Raigeki looked him disbelievingly. Hikari couldn't realize he gave it away. His head was so mixed up, he could have said anything at the moment. "Raigeki, just forget what I said and go to your room." Raigeki just stood there defiantly. "Raigeki, go now."

"No, not until you tell me everything about that book." Hikari slammed his fist on the book shelf behind him. That was the final straw.

"Raigeki just do as you're told!" He yelled as everyone took a step back from him. Hikari had never yelled at Raigeki that way. Raigeki reluctantly left, muttering to himself and waving goodbye to Roxas. Hikari sighed and rubbed his forehead with the hand he had just slammed into the book shelf. That wasn't the outcome Hikari wanted. "Sorry you had to see that. I..." he paused a bit before shaking his head and looking at the Tsubasas. "I don't know what came over me." He motioned toward the door. "Now, since there's nothing else to do, please see yourself out." He said calmly and as politely as he could be at the moment. The last thing Hikari needed was yelling at his friend, especially after that. Izaya nodded.

"Thanks for having us over Hikari. Take care." The two walked toward the doors. "Roxas, Koji, let's go." There was a tweet and a blue bird flew through the door and landed on the Titan mage's shoulder and Roxas soon followed, leaving Hikari alone. The Dragon Slayer sat down on the dirty floor, questioning his behavior. He had no idea what came over him when he yelled and when he had unleashed the dragon's roar. One thing was for sure, however, Hikari's head was pounding like a beating drum and his mind was hazy.

"Lord Hikari." The light mage turned his attention to the new voice. Ellen was standing in the door way with a worried expression. "Raigeki just stormed into his room. He won't let anyone in and refuses to talk about what happened. Would you mind explaining what happened?"

"I... I yelled at him. I didn't mean to get so upset with him. It's just... everything that had happened in such little time had driven me over the edge." Hikari rested his on the palm of his hand. He had more to say, but his mind was too jumbled to allow him to explain any further, though.

"Lord Hikari, are you alright?" Ellen asked, coming a little closer to the lord.

"I'm fine..." Another lie for the day.

"But you look very exhausted, Lord Hikari." Ellen walked closer to help Hikari up.

"I told you I'm fine, Ellen!" Hikari yelled, making Ellen flinch. Hikari's eyes widen at shock and instantly regretted his action. "I-I'm sorry, Ellen... I never meant to yell... please tell the others to leave me be for awhile. I... I need to think." Hikari slowly got up and walked to his room. As he passed Raigeki's room, thoughts of apology flooded his mind. He ignored the thoughts, thinking it would be best to let his son cool down first. The light mage collapsed on his bed once he arrived at his own room. _"This day... how much worse can it get...?"_

**Reference:**

***There's a reason why I put that. One reason would be the inability to use magic in Edolas. The other reason… you're just going to have to wait for the Edolas arc to start ^^**

_**I apologize for the cliffhanger but now… I have a bad habit of doing them. Well, I'll try to get the next SE chapter up since that story has been terribly forgotten and probably my Aoi story after that one or vice versa. I do apologize for lack of updates. However, I have an idea for the next chapter so I might include that. Well, summer has been busy with guitar, family vacations, Comic Con (yes, I went to that and let me tell you… it was madness. I did buy a replica of Tsuna's Vongola Gear ring [only the stone is yellow] and I find it awesome.), ect. So yeah… not as free as I want to be. Well, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until next time, bye for now!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Light Unveiled to the Past

_**I'M ALIVE. But seriously, I'm so very, very, very, VERY sorry for my sudden hiatus. School and life just pretty much kicked me in the gut and killed my inspiration. It might take me awhile to get all of my inspiration but just know that this is just to let you guys know I'm still kicking. Anyways, enjoy this piece of crud of a chapter. ^^;;**_

**Light's Reflection in a Shadowed Mirror**

**Chapter 6: Light Unveiled to the Past**

"Master Raigeki, please come out. It's dinner time and your father is patiently waiting to start dinner with you," one of the servants said. Raigeki had been sitting in his room for eight hours now, not coming out to do anything. This worried everyone since Raigeki was known for his energy. "Your father is very sorry for yelling at you."

"Just go away! I don't care if he's sorry," Raigeki shouted angrily. After a few minutes of silence, the servant left just as the previous had. Raigeki stared out the window in his room. The forest surrounding Ennersville was on the horizon. It didn't help since looking at the forest reminded Raigeki of the horrible defeat against the Vulcans. _"But it was worth it in the end... at first. Gosh, why did father have to keep some stupid book a secret, though? He probably just said it killed people just to get me not to look inside it. Maybe it has stuff about mother in it..."_ Raigeki laid back down on his bed. Thinking about his mom made him wonder so much. Hikari had told Raigeki that his mom was a wonderful person and she had the same energy as him. Other than that, nothing.* The young Ryuusaga had no knowledge if his mom was dead or alive. If she had left, been kidnapped, or anything. _"I need to know what's in that book."_

The young Ryuusaga sat up and got off his bed. He had a plan. He had an excellent plan, but it would only work if his dad didn't expect a thing.

Raigeki walked downstairs and toward the dining hall where his father would be. Just as he reached for the handle, a shout echoed from the hall. Raigeki peeked into through the keyhole and saw Hikari pacing. "Pl-Please, Lord Hikari... calm down... the servants and maids are doing what they can to convince Master Raigeki to come out..."

"I need to talk with him... I put all my anger out on him. It wasn't right." Hikari stopped pacing and stared out one of the grand windows, guilt openly present in his reflection. "And... he needs to know..."

"But I thought you wouldn't tell him until his fourteenth birthday..." the servant stated, obviously shaking nervously.

"...With everything that's going on... one of us might not make it to that day...**" Hikari said in a monotone voice. Raigeki backed up from the door a little, letting all of the info digest. His father was going to tell him what? About his mom? Raigeki looked down. Should he go through with his plan...?

_"Well... I'll know after tonight."_ Raigeki opened door slowly and looked at his dad with the same angry look as earlier. But instead of being natural, it was more forced. "Hi, father..." Hikari quickly looked over to his son and came toward him.

"Raigeki, I... I really am sorry for earlier. Everything was just stressing me out..." Hikari apologized sincerely. He looked away, shame crossing his face.

"It's fine, father. Let's have a nice dinner now," Raigeki said, a partly fake grin spreading across his face. He wanted to ask so many questions. But not now. He didn't want his father to know he was easedropping. Hikari nodded and the father and son sat down, enjoying their meal. After a quiet dinner, the Ryuusagas got ready for bed. Hikari had not mentioned one word about Raigeki's mother or the book to him the entire time. The young Ryuusaga was beginning to doubt what he had heard. _"Maybe he's not going to tell me afterall..."_ Raigeki thought as he finished gettng into his sleepwear. A knock sounded from the door, making the young mage look at the door. "Come in." Much to his surprise, it was Hikari. _"Maybe I was wrong..."_

"Raigeki... sorry if I'm interrupting you but... we need to talk." Hikari walked over to Raigeki, looking at him sadly. "It...It's about your mother... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner about her... I was... I was going to tell you about her on your fourteenth birthday but... certain events might cause one of us to not make it to that day." Hikari took a deep breath. To Raigeki, it was obvious his father hadn't truly talked about this subject in years since it was so sensitive for him. "Like I've told you before, your mother was a wonderful person and you took after her a lot. She was... quite strange at times too but that's what made her so special. We promised we would have a future together..."

"Then what...? She left?" Hikari shook his head.

"No... it was on your first birthday... your mother and I had to go get your present since it was being hand-made personally. We wanted to make it perfect. After getting your present, we headed back. However, trouble came around about half way back. A bunch of rogue mages ambushed us. I would have been able to fight them off but... they restrained me. Then they... killed her.. slowly and painfully. Only after a few seconds of hearing her scream, I snapped. I tried to get out of their hold but... but by the time I got out of the restraints... sh-she was already so close to death." The older Ryuusaga shook a little. Raigeki could see why this subject was so hard for his father. It reminded him of a broken promise. Of what he couldn't protect.

"Father... you... you don't have to keep going if it's that hard for you." Hikari regained his composure and shook his head.

"No, it's fine... but you can guess what I did at that point." Raigeki nodded. He was quite sure his father would have beaten them into a senseless pulp or even killed them if he was that enraged. "After that, I brought your mother's body back and had her buried in the garden, among the morning glories."

"Wait... how did no one find out?" Hikari sighed and stared out the window.

"I cleaned up the wreckage myself and turned those mages in. But not in the degree of murder but in the degree of assault. I only did that so news wouldn't spread, but I had to threaten them before turning them in. After that, I made each servant swear on their lives they wouldn't tell a single soul. I... I didn't want anyone to know that I failed to protect my wife... your mother..." Raigeki stared at his father. He knew for sure the book had nothing to do with his mother now. His father wanted nothing to remind him of the one person he couldn't protect so a book would be out of the question.

_"I want to go through with my plan but... father just told me about mother... and why she's not here. But if I don't do this tonight, I'll never find out what's inside of that thing."_ Raigeki took a deep breath. "Thanks for telling me about mother... it means a lot. And I'm sorry for how I acted earlier..." Raigeki mumbled. Hikari turned his attention back to his son and smiled a little.

"It's fine and you're welcome... well, time for us to get some sleep. Good night, Raigeki..." Hikari ruffled his son's hair and walked out.

"Good night, father..." Raigeki stared at the door. He was going to regret his decision.

**References:**

***Hikari never mentioned anything else about Raigeki's mother because it was always so painful for him to dwell in those memories, both the good and the bad. The two of them always got along great though. But since her death, Hikari's never been able to get a word out about her before remember the horrendous day of her death.**

****This is a reference to the plague. Even though Raigeki doesn't understand right now, Hikari is taking many precautions toward it.**

**Sorry this is so short. My inspiration is seriously dead. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this. Bye for now.**


End file.
